


Gladion Gets an Edgy Overdose and Dies

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the title is pretty self-explanatory





	

lillie knocked on gladions door  
"gladion pls come out youve been in ur room for days"  
you could hear green day - boulevard of broken dreams playing.  
hau picked the lock and said  
"HEYH EY GLADION WANNA MAKE OTU"  
they makedd out.  
but in the middle of the makeout session...................................................  
gladion died! linkin park - castle of glass started 2 play and bc of it, galdion got an edgy overdose.  
how and lille began 2 cri as silvally buried the corpse and pissed on the dirt where gladdion was berried.  
"take me down to the river bend"  
"take me down to the fighting end"  
"wash the poison from off my skin"  
"show me how to be whole again"  
;inkin parl sang ((A/N::: I DONT OWN THE LYRICS TO THAT SONG DESU uwu))  
everyone got over the edgeoverdose and watched johnny test together.  
also gladeons gost came out to watch jhonny test with everyone but his ghost didnt exist so everyone was still sad bc edgey death of edgeboii.  
hau made out with tthe piss-infused dirt where sivaly bried his trener.  
linkin park continued to play and soon everyone became edgy and got an edgi overdoes and d i e d  
even lille and hoe and daddy kuki and ya boi guzma  
even lusameme  
"cause im only a crack in this castle of glass, hardly anything else for you to see."  
"for you to see"  
linkin parj sang ((A/N: i still dont own the lyrics to dat song desu uwu))  
hte end

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
